Researchers have long understood that hydrogen, as a fuel, is difficult to produce, store and dispense. Much research has been conducted to investigate the use of various hydride chemistries to store increasing amounts of hydrogen for use with various applications such as overland vehicle platforms, as well as fixed plant power production applications including the use of hydrogen as a fuel in fuel cells.
Hydride chemistry, as it is currently understood, appears promising as a potential storage medium for relatively large volumes of hydrogen. In this regard, these substances store energy in a chemical form, and also have the advantage of being recyclable in a subsequent chemical reaction by exposing the same, typically, to large amounts of electrical power in the presence of a catalyst. One of the more promising hydrides which has received much attention is that of sodium borohydride. When appropriately reacted, sodium borohydride releases hydrogen for use with various end use applications, and is converted in this chemical reaction to borate. It is known that the expended borate can be converted back to sodium borohydride in a subsequent high temperature pressurized electrolysis process. However, the current chemical process to convert the borate back to sodium borohydride is costly, energy intensive and inefficient. Consequently, the existing process is not economically viable in view of the current costs of commercially available fossil fuels.
A method of forming a chemical composition, such as sodium borohydride which avoids the shortcomings attendant with the prior art practices and methods utilized heretofore is the subject matter of the present application.